ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ferocia
: "Fera wishes to prove that she is the finest warrior in K'un Lun by slaying Iron Fist!" : ―Fera Ferocia is an extra-dimensional wolf entity native to K'un-Lun. She loathes the power of Shou-Lao, bringing her into conflict with its current possessor, Iron Fist. Biography Early Life : "As you are the champion of men, dragon warrior so is Fera the finest hunter of the wolves of K'un-Lun!" : ―Fera to Danny Rand Fera was an extra-dimensional wolf entity native to K'un-Lun, a mystical lost city located in a different dimension that connects with Earth in China every 15 years. Encountering the Rands : "Fera knows who you are, Daniel Rand-Kai." : ―Fera to Danny Rand One day the gate opened to Earth and Fera went out to hunt. She encountered the Rands when their plane crashed in the Himalayas. She prepared to devour the only survivor, Daniel Rand, but was fended off by Chodak and Tashi who took the boy to K'un-Lun. Davos : "Fera serves Davos not because she wishes to, but because she must. She is bound to him by a power she cannot fight." : ―Fera to Danny Rand Sometime later, Davos made Fera his agent and controlled her via the Amulet of Shirrair, which he wore around his neck. Davos sent Fera to retrieve the Gem of Quon from Iron Fist (the adult Daniel Rand), which she did after a brief but savage battle. Soul Games : "You are here, Iron Fist. There lies your soul. Claim it. Fera shall wait." : ―Fera to Danny Rand After Davos used the gem to steal Iron Fist's power, Fera encountered Rand and his allies as they attempted to regain it. Fera refused to battle the weakened Rand and instead led him to the Gem, explaining her instructions were to kill Iron Fist and he was not Iron Fist without the power of Shou-Lao (the dragon from which the Iron Fist power was obtained). While Davos was distracted during a fight with Iron Fist and Luke Cage, Fera tore the Amulet of Shirrair from Davos' neck, freeing herself from his control. Fera departed, telling Iron Fist they would meet again as enemies. Mercenary : "Call her... '''Ferocia'!"'' : ―A.I.M. Agent At some point, Fera would begin operating as a mercenary, under the code name Ferocia. She was hired by A.I.M. and worked for them until she was apprehended by Captain America and imprisoned in the Raft. Masters Initiative : "You are with your true family now." : ―Helmut Zemo Ferocia was eventually broken out of the Raft by Baron Helmut Zemo and recruited into HYDRA's Masters Initiative. Thunderbolt Initiative : "Good evening, lady and gentlemen. You are all well known superhumans with criminal records, but now, thanks to the transplanted organs, you possess the ultimate disguise - shape-shifting abilities..." : ―Helmut Zemo Ferocia was recently among the super-criminals who received synthesised Skrull organs from HYDRA, granting them shape-shifting powers they could use to disguise themselves as superheroes and infiltrate the government's Thunderbolt Initiative. Powers and Abilities Powers : "'''Christmas!' Ain't she even bruised yet?"'' : ―Luke Cage Wolf Physiology: Fera is an extra-dimensional wolf entity and possesses many of the same abilities as a normal grey wolf but amplified to a superhuman level: * Enhanced Strength - Ferocia is incredibly strong and can lift up to 1000 lbs. * Enhanced Speed - She is capable of reaching a peak speed of around 35 mph. * Enhanced Stamina - She can maintain her peak speed for up to half an hour before tiring. * Enhanced Agility and Reflexes - She is about twice as fast as a normal human being. * Enhanced Senses - Ferocia's senses of sight, smell and hearing are as acute as a wolves and she can see into the infrared spectrum, allowing her the ability to see in complete darkness. She can even smell the approach of others within a 100 ft. of herself and track on almost any terrain. By analysing heat patterns and scent she can also judge people's emotional state. Her hearing is sensitive enough that she can detect sounds well beyond the human range. * Claws: Ferocia is equipped naturally with razor-sharp claws on her hands and feet that can rend flesh and light wood easily. * Cold Adaptation: Ferocia's fur also protects her from cold weather. Synthesised Skrull Organs: Fera can change her shape into any form she desires no matter what size, though her mass does not change. Abilities : "Your skill is incredible, but Fera is your '''superior!'"'' : ―Fera to Danny Rand * Master Martial Artist: Ferocia is a well-versed in K'un-Lun martial arts and is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant. * Master Acrobat: Ferocia is an exceptional acrobat, her enhanced attributes allowing her to pull off feats that are beyond human ability. Weaknesses : "NNOOO! Take it away, Iron Fist! Shao-Lao hurts Fera's eyes" : ―Fera to Danny Rand Ferocia has a feeling of revulsion towards the energies of Shou-Lao, and thus the channelled energy of the Iron Fist, to the point it actually causes her pain. Equipment Other Equipment: * Amulet of Shirrair: '''An artefact of Shirrair (presumably a K'un-Lun wolf god/goddess), it gives whoever possesses it power over Ferocia and possibly other similar wolf-like entities. * '''Gem of Quon: '''Ferocia temporarily possessed the Gem before eventually handing it over to Davos. Facilities Prisons * '''Raft: Ferocia was apprehended by Captain America and imprisoned at the Raft, Helmut Zemo would later break her and some of her fellow inmates out. Relationships Allies * HYDRA ** Baron Helmut Zemo - Recruiter, Superior and Team Leader ** Masters of Evil - Teammates * A.I.M. - Former Employer ** Deidre Wentworth/Superia - Former Superior Enemies * Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Attempted Prey * Davos - Temporary Master * Order of the Crane Mother ** Chodak ** Tashi * Shou-Lao * Defenders ** Luke Cage ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil ** Jessica Jones * Steve Rogers/Captain America External Links https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Fera_(Earth-616) Category:Villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:HYDRA Category:A.I.M. Category:Cross-Species Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Earth-MCU Category:Enhanced Category:Thunderbolts Members